A Father's Love 4
by Kiara Kenobi
Summary: This is the final part to a long running miniseries I've been working on. Hope everyone likes it. Will Luke feel brave enough to face his father once again? Completed!
1. Preparing For Destiny

Title: A Father's Love Part 4  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I have no connections to the cast, crew, or anyone else involved with any of the Star Wars movies. I'm just a huge fan of the saga.  
Summary: Can the rebels defeat the Empire this time around and can Luke turn his father to the good side of the force once again? Character death later on!

Previously in A Father's Love…..

Han and Chewie approached Obi-Wan. "Was it something we said?" He asked.. 

With a small grin, Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. Kiara was sent on a solo mission." He turned to Kieran. "We need you to keep a close eye on the rebels and let us know what they're planning." He ordered him.

"Yes, sir." Kieran said, and he walked off.

Obi-Wan started to walk away to go look for Luke. Han watched him leave and he sighed. Then, he headed for another ship.

And now, here is part 4 of A Father's Love….

Chapter 1-Preparing For Destiny

As soon as Obi-Wan located Luke, he led him aside and he conducted what he hoped would be Luke's final Jedi training session. He was amazed at how quickly the boy caught on to the Jedi training style. He turned it into his own and it was more under control compared to how Anakin use to fight. When he was satisfied, he ended the training session looking quite proud. "Very nicely done, Luke." He said, happily. 

"Thank you." Luke said, looking quite pleased with himself.

"It looks like you're finally ready to face him." Obi-Wan informed him. His look was very serious, as he spoke. He could tell Luke was uncertain as to whether or not he, himself felt he was ready to confront Vader.

"Are you sure I am?" Luke asked him seriously.

Obi-Wan nodded.

Luke sighed. He wasn't so sure, but he didn't want to show the Jedi Master that. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Okay." He finally said, and he walked away. He headed toward a ship that Obi-Wan had waiting for him. Luke climbed aboard. He wasn't use to R2 not being in the copilot seat, but he just shook it off and he prepared the ship for takeoff. With his Master watching, he took off and headed toward the waiting Death Star.

"_May_ _the_ _force_ _be_ _with_ _you_…._always_." Obi-Wan said, using the force. Then he headed for his own ship so he could go rendezvous with his children. Using the communicator inside his ship, he attempted to contact them. "Kiara, do you copy? It's Dad. Kieran Kenobi, do you copy? This is your father."

"Dad, I'm here. Leia's close by. Did Luke head toward the Death Star?" Kiara said. There was static in the background, so she was difficult to hear clearly, as she spoke. Just then, a blaster was heard in the background.

"Kiara!" Obi-Wan shouted, as he readied the ship for takeoff. He sounded worried. "Kiara Kenobi, do you copy?"

Author's Note-Enjoy the cliffhanger ending to chapter 1? More to come!


	2. On My Way There Now!

Chapter 2-On My Way There Now!

After a few minutes, she responded. By then, he had already taken off and headed for her location. "Are you and Leia all right?" He asked, worriedly.

"We're both wounded, but not too badly. If your tracking us, we're on the forest moon of Endor." Kiara reported.

"I'm on my way there now. Is Han there too?" He asked her.

"Yes." She chuckled lightly then. "I guess he's not use to being around a strong female, because he automatically assumed I would be needing protection too."

He chuckled too. Then he sighed with relief. "I'm less than a parsec away. I'll be there soon." He said. "Send me your coordinates, so I can locate you, as soon as I land."

She did. Then, she broke off communication with him to get back to Leia.

At the same time, Kieran was finding out the battle plans. He managed to talk Lando into telling him that a raid was planned aboard the Death Star. A Squad was being sent to destroy the Death Star, while the Emperor and Vader were aboard. Lando also reported to him that a squad down on Endor was put in charge of blowing up the shield generator, so that Lando could succeed in destroying the Death Star. He headed for his ship and he contacted Obi-Wan. He informed him of the battle plans. By now, Lando had taken off in the Falcon.

"All right, Kieran." Obi-Wan said and sighed. "Meet us on Endor." Then, he fed Kieran's ship the coordinates.

"On my way now, Dad." Kieran said. "I'll meet you at the rendezvous sight." He quickly took off in his ship, and he flew toward Endor.

Author's Note-I'll have more posted soon. I'm still editing.


	3. Emergency Transport

Chapter 3-Emergency Transport

Kiara and Leia moved through the jungle slowly heading toward the rendezvous sight. They were both injured, but Kiara lied about the extent of her injuries. She didn't want to worry him.

Han waited until they were out of sight. Then he contacted Obi-Wan and told him that Kiara was hurt worse than she let on.

Obi-Wan landed a short time later and he arrived at the sight. Kiara and Leia were already there. He rushed over to Kiara. His face showed nothing but concern for his daughter. Leia was tending to her wounds. Her arm had already been bandaged. "How is she doing?" He asked her.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Leia reported. "I have a rebellion ship arriving within the next few seconds to take her back to the base for treatment." She looked at him right in the face and added, "She did it saving my life, General Kenobi."

He shot her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Leia." He said. He saw another ship land and he sighed. It was Kieran on board the rescue ship.

"Dad, bring Ki and come on!" Kieran shouted, as he waved them over.

Obi-Wan carefully picked up his daughter, and he carried her over to the waiting ship. He handed her off to Kieran and he climbed aboard too. The ship quickly took off and they were flown toward the rebel base.

Author's Note-More to come!


	4. Final Moments

Chapter 4-Final Moments

Luke felt more prepared for this encounter with his father. He was, in fact, more prepared than Vader this time. As soon as he saw him, he made many attempts to bring him back to the good side of the force.

"It is too late for me, my son." Vader claimed, as he took Luke's light saber. He seemed impressed by how nice the new saber looked. "So…you've constructed a new light saber. Very resourceful."

Luke didn't bother to respond. He was too busy studying Vader. He was hoping to find some ray of hope to act on, as they walked through the hallways. They stopped right outside a door and Vader sighed. Luke heard him. "There must be some part of you that remembers who you really are." He said, half-pleading.

Vader just shook his head, as he pushed a button. Then, he gave a small shove to Luke to get him to go inside. Hesitantly, he did. This was the last quiet moment between father and son, before they were forced into a light saber duel.

Luke stopped the duel after remembering why he had come in the first place. He deactivated his light saber and he tossed it to the floor. 

Angry now, the Emperor began shooting sparks from his finger tips. "If you will not turn, you will die." He said, angrily.

Vader saw how helpless his son looked and he picked up his former Master. He threw him over the side of a power tube. Electrocuted badly, he collapsed to the floor. He saw Luke come over to him in a hurry and he said. "Leave me, my son. It is too late for me."

Shaking his head, he argued, "I've got to save you, Father."

"You already have, Luke." Anakin said, after Luke had taken the Vader mask off. Just before he died, he added, "Tell your sister, you were right about me."

Luke had a private Jedi type of funeral for Anakin in the Vader costume. He was sad that his father had died, but at the same time, he was glad Anakin had finally become good again. He had died a Jedi Knight.


	5. Kiara's Fate & Victory Party

Chapter 5-Kiara's Fate/Victory Party

Several hours later, Obi-Wan was sitting next to his daughter's bedside in the medical facility that was located at the rebel headquarters. He was waiting for the doctor to return, so he could find out how his daughter was. Finally, he spotted him walking over to them and he sighed. "How is she?" He asked.

The doctor looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "She'll be fine. We were able to refurbish her blood supply in time."

Obi-Wan shook the doctor's hand. He looked very pleased to hear this. "Thank you very much, Doctor."

"Your welcome, Master Jedi." He said to him. He started to walk away, but he stopped quickly and turned back around. "I couldn't help but notice her body has incredibly quick healing abilities. Is your daughter a Jedi, too?"

"Yes," he answered with a smile.

The doctor walked away, as Kieran arrived. They were able to have a family reunion there, as Kiara began to awaken. She was both pleased and relieved to see them both. She made sure to tell them so too. Obi-Wan sent word to the others that his family and he were all safe and sound.

Their raid was a complete success! Not only was Han, Leia, and their team able to destroy the Death Star, they also managed to discover that Luke succeeded in his own mission, too. He arrived at the victory party late. He and Leia shared a heartwarming hug, as soon as he arrived. Han wasn't too worried about Luke taking her away from him anymore. Not now, that he knew the truth about the twins' connection. He and the rest of the partiers enjoyed themselves for the rest of the night. They no longer had to worry about Vader, the Emperor, or anyone else in the Empire. They could finally, all live in peace for the rest of their lives.

Author's Note-I hope I didn't go too far off the original storyline. I do realize I may have mixed up some plotlines, but you pretty much get the idea. Feel free to let me know what you think. This was the final part to this story, so it's now finished.


End file.
